The final step
by deathpale
Summary: "You think you are the one who is going to turn the beast into a man but life is no fairy-tale. He is sun and you are a star destined to live forever in his shadow."


You both stand in a crossroad. You have chosen the one you will follow but it's in the opposite direction of the one he prefers. You have chosen _him_and this will only lead you into more _tears_ and _pain_ (as if you didn't already have enough in your life). But you think it's worth it, _**he**_ is worth it. You chose a world that is **grey,** where there is only dark sky and grey clouds but you hope (pray silently) it will become all sunny and rainbows with his love.

So you go even deeper thinking that he will be waiting for you in the end of the tunnel ready to have you, to take you into his arms and heal your wounds. But this is a **labyrinth** and you have no map to get yourself out of this mess. You are _lost_ but you are sure (you try to convince yourself) he will find and save you (though deep down inside you know that's not the case).

He has chosen a different path where there is no _**you**_(why would he need you?) where there is only _**himself**_, the hundred friends he spent his time with and the _beautiful_ girls that surround him all the time, like sharks do a prey. He chose his freedom, his happiness (were you silly enough to believe you could make him happy?). He has no time for you in his life; there is no room there for _dreamy_ girls with _fragile_ hearts.

He is a two-time dater, a **heartbreaker** and you are not the kind of girl that catches his eye. You are not the _luscious_ blonde that with a batting of her eyelashes has all the boys on her feet or the _**pretty**_ brunette with big blue eyes men lost themselves into. You are the petite girl with _fiery_ hair and freckles on your porcelain skin that make you look all **innocent** and _childlike_. (did you seriously think he could notice you, naïve child?) But you are no fire, you are _cold_, boring little girl that loses herself in books trying to find there, in those _glossy_ pages the spark that's missing from her life. He is _sun_ and you are only a _star_ destined to live forever in his shadow. He is **day** and you are **night** and you will soon find yourself falling (shooting star crossing the black sky, lost forever.)

You two are _not_ meant to be (you are anything but his match baby girl). You are lucky he hasn't noticed you _yet_ because if you fell on his radar nothing could save you from him, a little insect caught in the spider's web unable to _escape_. He would eat you up, piece by piece and spit you out just for fun and there would be no one to put you back together, to collect the _broken_ shards of you and make you **whole** again.

But you don't see that (do you now?), you think you are the **one** who is going to turn the _beast_ into a _prince_ (but life is no fairytale), he won't kiss you to wake you from this never ending nightmare and live happily ever after. Your helplessness won't intrigue him, he will not try to find you and rescue you whispering promises of _undying_ _love_ and _eternal_ _**happiness**_. He will turn his back to your misery and leave you there, **trapped** and _alone_.

So it's time to **wake up** (won't you try to open your half lidded eyes?) and save yourself once, just this once before it's too late. Damsels in distress are a _cliché_, nothing more and knights in shining armor are not like him, _especially_ him. He is the bad guy and you _can't_ save him and make him the good guy that marries the sweet, caring girl because he doesn't want to be saved, doesn't need to be saved.

But you do because you are walking in _thin_ ice (a wrong step and you'll drown), you are the one who is playing with _fire_ (and you will burn badly) so run, run as fast as you can **away** from him. Choose the other road the one that leads to your happiness, where there is _**you**_, the few people who truly love you and your books (your only escape, your salvation) and you'll be fine. And maybe, just maybe if you are lucky enough and have your eyes open, _maybe_ you will find there the man of your dreams.


End file.
